The Pianist
by Lady Lovely Locks
Summary: AU Kagome, a woman struggling to figure out the differences of real love finds herself caught up in her own emotions and a heart she cannot deny. "To live for the moment is to live in eternal bliss." We'll see how true that really is. :KouKagInu triangle:
1. Prologue: Your Gift of Love

**_The Pianist _**

_**Prologue: Your Gift of Love**_

_Music and love tend to walk hand in hand. There is just something about a tune, the way it flows and tingles through the veins and leaves you breathless and asking for more. Like making love without the pain of betrayal and frustration later on. _

_For the performer, it is a steadfast reaction where you're half in the moment and half going out to your audience beckoning them to you. _

_For the listener, he is like a snake charmer. _

_You lose all your resolve the first time the note hits and find yourself wrapped in some nameless emotion in which, just in that moment, you would be willing to do anything just to hear that sound again, just to hear that tune played one more time, a whisper of a lover on a single breath of song._

…_You would do anything, just to hear his voice once more._

_It may be the passions of the woman speaking within. That illustrious fantasy of having the man we all think we deserve. In dreams, there are no hindrances. In reality, there is little truth to what we do. _

_Who am I beneath the surface?_

_No one ever knows. Is there a path to the real you, when you subconscious is usually the most truthful? We live for ourselves, we are women of a selfish charm and there are no lies in that statement. We are selfish in a way in which we want a man who will be willing to bend at a moment's notice, who sweep us in a passion and have us begging on hands and knees to have them at our side. We act as if we are strong, but it's an act. We want the man to be our support. To hold us when we're weak even when we don't have the words._

…

_The first time I saw Inuyasha I trembled inside. It was a horrific and magnificent experience all at once. He was everything you want in a man without even knowing who he was. I just, filled in the details for him. I didn't need to hear his voice right away; I made up my own words for him. He didn't need to touch because I could already imagine what he felt like. There is just something about an object you want so bad, but cannot have. I spike these crazy notions and all of a sudden your mind is conjuring up ways to lay your claim but your body just will not budge and in the end, you look like a total fool._

_I felt like a schoolgirl who could tell her valentine what she felt and I was sitting 20 rows away from him. He was just so beautiful and elusive when he was up on stage that it was hard not to notice. Never had I had these feeling all in one sweep before. Never had I fallen so in love with the music of a man before I even met him. Women were supposed to be smart. I was supposed to be precocious and judge his character before even thinking of love._

_But…it just happens._

_Kouga was one of those things that just happened to be there. My mother (good god and her set ups!) scheduled a party and we met casually. Because of business negotiations between my father and his, we were set to be married. Only, I was 11 and he was 12 when we met. He was also shy and very boorish at times, but we got along fair enough. I used to think that if this is as close to loving someone as I can get than it cannot get much better, right?_

_I was dead wrong._

_But I felt a type of love for Kouga. It was that protective, nurturing type of feeling that I got whenever he was around and sulking (which he did more often times than not). I felt attached to him in some way. Whether it was the fact that he was the only boy I had real close contact with, or the fact that he was possessive of me is uncertain, but that connection is there._

_But why, I asked myself, why do I not feel so deeply for Kouga if I know him so well? Why is that I hardly knew Inuyasha yet I felt his presence within that made my heart race and my breath hitch?_

_The music he produced with those very hands touched my soul. I reached out to him even when he did not know I was there._

_The first time he set his fingers on those keys I told myself I would not fall, that there was no room to fall. But I fell anyway. I was selfish because I wanted to. Somewhere deep down inside I wanted him to play those notes just for me. I wanted to be the little girl lost in her own fantasy. I didn't need the white stallion or the night in shining armor. _

_I just needed the music of his soul. The freedom that I knew he possessed. _

…………_The love that drove me to my most gifted and cursed past._

_For Inuyasha, the pianist. _


	2. What Make the Heart Grow Fonder

_Hey guys!!! I accidentally disabled anonymous comments!!!! I'M **SOOO** SOORRRYYY!! Please, **review** because now you are free to do so!! Again, I apologize! _

* * *

_**What Makes the Heart Grow Fonder**_

"Oi!!! Wake up you idiot!"

The head of silvery white hair twitched against the piano and the rasp of sleep was apparent in the owner of the voice. "Huh…what?"

Kouga sighed in exasperation. _I swear Inuyasha's going to the death of me. Why can't the guy sleep normally like the rest of us? _"You were up all night again, weren't you?"

Inuyasha finally raised his head from the top of the piano. His bangs were scrunched to his forehead and a sheet of music was stuck to his cheek. He raised his golden eyes to Kouga but immediately looked away at the smug expression on his face. Sometimes the man just had a way with pushing his buttons. "I was busy…"

"If you were getting laid I could understand. But damn, staying up to write another piece that's not due for another month is just ridiculous." Kouga then peeled the sheet of music from his face to prove his point.

"Look," Inuyasha said snatching away the music and placing it on the stand. "Writing music takes time. I can't just wait 'till the night before the show and throw something together. It just doesn't work that way. When I write…" he trailed away and looked Kouga in the eye.

"When I write I want it to be for the truth of myself. I would never write something for the sake of pleasing a crowd; you of all people know that. That why it takes so long. I want them to see a little piece of what I have to offer, of what's inside of me."

"And that's why you get more than a thousand people filling this theater every month," Kouga stated . He moved to place a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Look, I'm just trying to help you out. You know I do give a shit about you, contrary to popular belief."

"I know." Inuyasha sighed and looked about the dark theater that reached three levels of seating. It was usually bustling with excitement and people murmuring but he loved it best when it was dead silent. This was his sanctuary. Right here in this room full of empty seating and a grand piano under his fingers. This was where he belonged.

"Anyway," Kouga decided to take a turn in the conversation. He was never one for using mushy vocabulary for too long. "I want you to be on your best _everything_ tonight. This is the day I've been waiting for. You're going to meet -"

"Your fiancé. I know Kouga, you've only told me about it for the last twenty times. I wonder how she can stand to be in the same room with you!"

"Oi! No fair!" Laughter and protesting seemed to echo through the theater as both youths landed on the stage floor.

"So…what's she like?" Inuyasha asked once their laughter subsided.

Kouga smiled and turned on his side. "She's like… like everything I wanted in life but couldn't have until now. She smart, articulate, amazing to be around. She my '_hotaru'_"

"…Your firefly?"

"Yeah, she's beautiful and elusive," Kouga said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Oh brother!" Inuyasha snorted with laughter. "You've been reading one too many romance novels. Tell me, did you caress her face under a moonlit sky as you confessed your love to her?" Inuyasha gave up on trying to contain it and laughed full on. Kouga on the other hand frowned.

"I…I haven't told her that I loved her yet. I mean, we grew up together as children and it is a business arrangement. But I know I love her. There just, hasn't been a good time to tell her. Besides I don't know if she feels the same."

Inuyasha turned onto his stomach and propped his chin up with one hand. "What if she doesn't return the affection? Well, I guess she'd be kind of in a trap because it is arranged for you two." Inuyasha though about what he just said and cringed. That was too harsh of a reality._Ouch_.

"I'd die."

The whispered reply was so deadly soft Inuyasha reeled back in shock. _I've never heard him talk like that before._ "Kouga-"

"And what about you?" Kouga shot back and rose to a sitting position. "This is coming for the guy who writes romantic pieces and acts like he lives for the woman. I don't see you degrading them, so you're one to talk!"

Inuyasha mentally cringed. Obviously he'd found another one Kouga's weak spots. But he could understand. Even though he did not have a steady woman in his life did not mean he didn't want one. Music just took precedence over everything. That was the way he thought and he understood that it was hard for others to grasp that concept.

"I didn't mean it like that Kouga. I- I have a priority in life. When I write my music, I do write about my desires and dreams. I do want to be with someone someday. But for now I put her into my pieces, I guess I'm just waiting for my Mrs. Right." Inuyasha smiled.

"And I'm sure you'll find her one day Yash. I'm sure of it."

* * *

"Ouch not so tight please, I can hardly feel my head!" 

Kagome slouched further into her work of doing her mother's hair. She was already dressed for the performance tonight. Her hair was braided to the middle of her back and and she adorned a simple blue dress that came to the knees. Her mother on the other hand was a different story.

"I'm sorry; it's just hard to do a French up-twist. Just hang in there okay?"

_I mean really_, Kagome thought vehemently while finishing the last of the hairstyle;_Nobody_ _just goes to these occasions for the sake of the music. It's all about appearance and money. Mother doesn't know when to say enough is enough. She'd just go on and on and hide behind that mask of makeup and perfume until the day she dies._

"You're all done mother."

"Thank you Kagome dear."

_Pleasant._

_Horribly,_

_Atrociously, _

_Disgustingly,_

_Pleasant. _

_This is our relationship. This the path I've chosen to take with her._

"Kagome," her mother snapped her out of her thoughts. "I do wish you would put something a little more flirty on. Kouga is probably going to show you off tonight. I really wanted you to look a little more presentable. And surely you could do with a little more makeup -"

Kagome shut out her mother's voice. It was like a never-ending record of cheap tricks and lustfulness. Her mother had no pride in her daughter, she was never really happy with the way Kagome was. So it was up to Kagome to appreciate herself. They were a middle class family. Her mother was not rich yet she took every chance she had to act like it. _And I love her_, she thought sadly, _even with all her flaws she's still my mother. I just, don't have the heart to turn away._

_But…_

"I'm not a doll."

Kagome's mother turned in surprise at the soft but firm reply. "Excuse me?"

"I said," Kagome turned with her jaw set, "I'm not a doll. I'm not going to be a little prissy girl you can dress up and play with. Kouga is not my master. I know you may think that the man plays the cards in everything, but I beg to differ. I'm sorry mother. You need to find yourself another clay to mold."

It took only a moment for Kagome to register the backhand her mother gave her across the face.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that. Never…" a moment later, her mother was crying. "Never again. Never again like your father."

_Forgive me mother, but I don't want to make the same mistakes you did._

"Mom-" Kagome reached for her, ignoring the sting of the red mark left on her cheek.

"Don't Kagome," her tears turned to anger. "I want you to be as happy as you can possibly be. I don't need you to give me constant reminders of my past when you did not know my life like I did. Please don't intend to make assumptions. You will see Kouga tonight and you will accompany him throughout the performance. Understood?"

Kagome didn't bother to answer because they bother knew the reply. She followed her mother out of the room in order to leave for the performance.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

_Oh my god. This place is huge!_

A cathedral-like appearance shown brightly from the outside. There were at least eight hundred people here. Kagome's mother continued to tug her along not wanting to cause a scene with her daughter's mouth being caught hanging open.

The inside of it was even more detailed than the outside. It had blatant Italian architecture and a Christian ceiling with the naked angels and all. _Well, it's easy to see where their thought process was._

"Kagome!"

She turned at the sound of her voice only to be swept up in two strong arm that swung her around in a circle gently. She couldn't help but laugh happily at the joy in his voice. "Kouga, I see your as energetic as ever. At least you're not complaining about something or the other."

Kouga turned light blue eyes her way. "Kagome!" he whined. Kagome laughed again and his breath caught at the sound of it. _Do you know Kagome? Do you know how much I really care about you?_

"Aha! I really got you there! Kouga, if you were half as much an optimist as you do going around sulking all the time you would be much better off." She surprised him by kissing his cheek and looking into his eyes with her own baby blues. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You look beautiful Kagome." The soft complement was breathy and Kagome drew away blushing like a fool. _Damn him for changing the conversation like that!_

"Thank you, Kouga."

Her mother came barging through a second later to compliment Kouga on his choice of very expensive clothing and cologne. He smiled and thanked her, eating the praise up like cake. _I swear_, she smiled_ , he has more hot air in that head of his than actual brains_.

The bells chimed and she looked around at all the people that were beginning to filter through to take their seats. Kouga drew away from her mother and took her hand as they went to take their seats. To her absolute horror, her mother was not going to sit with her. In fact, Kouga booked their seats especially so that Kouga and her would be the only ones in the box. _Just my luck. I come here to take it for what it is and Kouga is turning it into a candle lit dinner._

She could feel her nervousness increase as her a Kouga took their seats. The lights had not dimmed, but she couldn't help but feel embarrassed when he put his hand over hers and gave a gentle squeeze. _This is what it is supposed to feel like right? I'm supposed to feel in love._

The lights suddenly dimmed and through the haze she could see his face as he turned to her and caressed her face. Kagome looked up at him with a shaky smile. "Kagome, you're the most important thing to me. I promise to do my best to be the best husband I can to you." Then suddenly his face was so near to her, she could feel his breath puffing on her cheek and she felt her face heat.

"Kouga-"

He didn't give her a chance to respond as he bent and took her lips with his own. It was nice, the feeling of his slightly chapped lips gliding over her own. It made her feel like someone cared enough, that he cared enough.

However…

Her eyes stayed open as he asked for permission to taste her and she opened willingly. She raised a hand to trace his cheek and he tilted his head for a better angle. _But it just, doesn't feel right. When I'm near you Kouga, I feel happy. Like I could never feel any sadness again. But my soul is missing something. There is just something that does not belong. Do you know Kouga? Do you know that I cannot fully return the love you give to me? That I have never in my life experienced the feeling._

Kagome slowly withdrew her tongue from his as to not keep him too disappointed and ended it with a soft peck to his lips. She smiled when his eyes opened with a glazed expression of infatuation. He slowly took her small hand from his cheek and cupped it in his two bigger ones.

"Kagome I lo-"

The admission was interrupted with the curtains being raised and the audience went silent. Kouga hissed under his breath in annoyance and drew away. The moment was lost. Kagome stared at him in slight confusion and fright. What had he wanted to say? She sighed softly and turned her attention to the stage and her breath caught in her throat.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Those of you who have been here before thank you for joining me once again for another performance. For those of you that are new here welcome. I am Inuyasha Tsuichiro and I am Japan's second generation of grand master pianists. Thank you for attending the show tonight. I hope you all enjoy all I have to offer. I will start with my first piece tonight, 'What Makes the Heart Grow Fonder.'"

She didn't notice the slight smile Kouga gave and the whistle of approval. She didn't hear the thousands of cheers from the utterly desperate woman begging for his favor. She didn't hear the clapping, the crying, the joy at being able to be here. He was twenty one years old, only two months older than she. He had started piano at the age of one and a half, and had been in preparation before that. She had read the pamphlet.

But all of that flew out of her head. Sure, he was blatantly handsome with flowing silver hair tied in a black ribbon at the nape of his neck and the fact that he wore a simple white suit. Even his eyes bled their exoticness of a gold color. But no, the spark of attraction and fire set to her blood ignited when he sat at that beautiful instrument and placed his long fingers on those keys,

…and started to play.

She didn't even realize she was clutching her heart in its beating rhythm until the music wrapped around her soul. She felt like she was reaching out to something right in front of her. That the music was so powerful that she could _see_ the tune and sense it in every part of her being.

And only one thought ran though her mind.

_Is this…is this what it is supposed to feel like?_

* * *

_Author's response:_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co., no matter how much I want to!!! Trust me, if he was mine all I would need would be whip cream, a four post bed, and hand cuffs ... yeahh. _

_I know I know, the the characters are OOC, but I like it that way : ) _

_Yay, here is the 2nd chapter of the pianist. And again I'm very sorry for not noticing that the anonymous review comments were being disabled: ( _

_Thank you to:_

**_TrueInuYashaFan – _**_Thank you so much! I'm so glad that you find it intriguing. I was worried that the wording would be too much, but you put me at ease! I'm only hoping that I can keep up the meaning in the chapters instead of going on tangents all the time! Thank you very much for reading and reviewing. Don't hesitate to again okay?_


End file.
